Where the Lines Overlap
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Like Roxas had Axel to show him the ropes, Demyx had someone. That someone was Zexion, the member closest to nothing but Demyx's age (not that it mattered, Axel was only a year or two older then Demyx). With the two paired together, what could this mean for their relationship, especially when their past is involved? (Possibly) 358 days of Demyx's time at the Organization. Zemyx.
1. Prologue: Just the Six of Us

Prologue: Just the Six of Us

**Look a Zemyx story! :D Yeah, be prepared to have a lot of chapters. :) I'm gonna try to do 358, like the game. :3 But I'll see if I can.**

**So, enjoy. :) There will be drama, fluff, laughs, injuries, and past lives involved. All before Roxas shows up (yeah this is before he joined. By the end of this story, that's when Roxas shows up)!**

**I don't own KH. :/ Poo.**

**Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

It had always been the six of them, living at the castle for several months after they had lost their hearts.

They had their goal etched in their minds: Kingdom Hearts, the almighty force which would grant them their misplaced hearts.

However, they had no means by which to complete it.

Even though they fought the Heartless in order to keep their numbers down, they had no weapon capable of capturing the hearts the dark beings released upon being defeated.

They need a Keyblade to accomplish it, but not one of them had such a weapon.

So they continued to fight the Heartless and acted like a sort of, almost, family.

A dysfunctional family.

Xemnas remained in his office which was at the top of the castle, sending out Dusks to hand the members reports on what world they had to go to and what they had to do in that world; whether they gathered intel, recon, or defeated Heartless.

Xigbar was a trigger-happy maniac who enjoyed using Dusks as targets.

He laughed way too loud and seemed to take pleasure in invading people's personal space, slinging an arm around their shoulders to make certain they didn't go anywhere until he was done talking.

Vexen normally remained in his lab, doing research on something or other, only emerging for food or to do whatever mission was assigned to him.

Xaldin and Lexaeus were the cooks, alternating between who cooked every day, though sometimes they were seen cooking together, sampling each other's food to make sure it tasted just right.

Zexion was the last member and the youngest, being only eighteen.

His height however made him look younger than he really was; Lexaeus was the tallest member and Zexion only came up to the middle of his upper arm.

Xigbar never wasted time teasing Zexion about his height and nicknaming him 'shortie' or even 'pygmy emo'.

Zexion remained in his library for several hours during the day or in the Grey Area, reading.

He normally only paused in his reading when he had a mission to do or when it was time for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

It was just the six of them.

Then came Saix and Axel, numbers VII and VIII respectively.

They had been found wandering around Hollow Bastion, the remains of the once beautiful Radiant Garden, by Xaldin.

Axel was supporting Saix who had a nasty X-shaped wound carved into the center of this forehead, most likely caused by a Heartless.

For the next month or so, it was the eight of them.

Saix had been assigned to hand the members their mission assignments, a bunch of bandages wrapped around his forehead to help his gash heal.

Axel was as rambunctious as Xigbar and enjoyed lighting things on fire.

But he was a hard worker, doing his missions with little to no complaints.

Then he came.

Number IX.

The member who would turn Zexion's life and philosophy upside down.


	2. Day 1-Number IX

Day 1-Number IX

**Whoo, day 1! :D I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**I don't own KH. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :3**

* * *

He stumbled through the quiet, desolate city, heading in no particular direction.

Clasped in his right hand was a thin, silver chain with a slim pendant in the shape of an open book dangling from the end.

He kept a tight hold on the necklace though he didn't know why; something just told him to hold onto it.

It was important, precious.

Small black creatures roamed the empty streets, several occasionally pausing to stare at him with wide gold eyes before continuing on their way.

He didn't remember his name.

He didn't remember much of anything.

'Myde' was etched into the open pages of the pendant, two letters for each page.

Myde must have been his name.

A strange black oval sprang up in front of him and he paused, staring at the swirling vortex blankly.

A man in his early thirties stepped out of the portal, silver hair falling over his shoulders and hanging somewhat in his amber eyes.

The man glanced down at the necklace Myde held briefly before he seemingly sneered at the trinket as he looked back up.

"You are lost," he murmured as 'Myde' was burned in the air before him. "I can help you."

An X appeared between Myde's name before the letters began to twirl around Myde, stopping a few seconds later in a new order to form a different name.

Demyx.

Was that supposed to be more important to him than Myde?

"Come with me," the man said as the name vanished. "We must introduce you to the others."

The man stepped closer to the vortex and slowly Demyx followed after him.

* * *

They came out into a blank hallway, standing in front of a closed door.

Demyx stared up at the door before him, watching vacantly as the words 'No. IX' was carved into the plaque in the center of the door.

"Your uniform is inside," the silver-haired man explained from beside Demyx. "I expect you to be ready within five minutes; another member will lead to you to Where Nothing Gathers so you may meet the others."

Demyx glanced beside him to see that the man had left.

Gradually, he opened the door and entered the room.

It was a vapid room with a single bed against the wall, a small closet, and a particularly large window overlooking the aphotic, silent city below where a skyscraper could be faintly seen in the distance.

Lying on the bed was a black cloak, a black tank top, and black jeans with a pair of black boots beside them.

Demyx stared blankly at the uniform before he slowly pulled off the tattered tie-dye shirt he wore and pulled on the dark tank top.

He then slipped off the red capris and green tennis shoes, pulling on the black jeans and boots.

Sliding on the ankle-length cloak, Demyx left it open as he carefully folded his old clothes—something about what he was doing feeling familiar—and placed them on the top shelf in the closet, placing the sneakers beside them.

As he was about to zip up the cloak, Demyx remembered he was holding the necklace and opened his hand, staring at it.

He latched it around his neck, hiding the pendant beneath his shirt, before zipping up the cloak which hid the necklace entirely.

"Well, well, you look like a lively person."

Demyx turned slightly, staring at the man who stood at the threshold to his room.

He appeared to be as old as the silver-haired man with long black hair streaked grey tied in a ponytail. A scar cut up his left cheek and an eye patch covered his right eye.

_Pirate? _Was the first thought that came to Demyx's mind as he continued to stare at the man before him.

"What's with that look?" the man asked, striding up to Demyx. "I know that look, kid, and I'm gonna tell ya,"

He poked Demyx's forehead twice.

"I'm not a pirate."

Demyx blinked, continuing to stare blankly.

"Oh, man. You're just blank with a capital B, eh? C'mon, kid, let's get ya to see the others."

Another vortex sprang up beside them and the ponytail man led Demyx toward it.

* * *

The room had a round stage in the middle with a strange symbol in the center. Several chairs surrounded the circumference of the circle where seven other people sat.

The man with the ponytail kept a tight grip on Demyx's shoulder as if he were afraid Demyx would try to leave.

Th silver-haired man sat on the tallest throne in the middle.

A man with black hair in dreadlocks sat in another chair, close to a male with auburn hair slicked into messy spikes.

Demyx stared up at the people before him, mentally trying to remember their faces and to see if any of them sparked his memory.

A man with long platinum hair, a man with blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his forehead, a red-head with spiky hair and marks beneath his eyes, and a male that appeared close to his age with steel-blue hair, a large portion of it covering his right eye.

Demyx gazed at the last male and the male slowly looked up from the book he had been engrossed in, staring down at Demyx with a raised eyebrow as if he was asking what he wanted.

"I would like you all to welcome our newest member," the silver-haired man said, waving a hand in Demyx's direction. "Number Nine, Demyx."

The other members stared at Demyx with bored expressions, obviously not caring that much about who he was; the red-head even gave a small yawn, leaning his head against the back of his chair.

The silver-haired man glanced to his left.

"Number Six."

The teen with the steel-blue hair covering his right eye looked up at the man.

"Yes, Master Xemnas?"

"I expect you to show Number Nine the ropes. Teach him how to summon his weapon, discover his element, and for his first few missions you are to accompany him until I am certain he is capable of handling himself."

Zexion appeared as if he were about to argue, but he stopped himself and nodded gradually.

"Of course, Master Xemnas."


	3. Day 2-Training and Food Fights

Day 2-Training and Food Fights

**Yeah, Yeah, I know it's been only about 3 days instead of a week.**

**And don't really know why I'm continuing when only two people are reviewing...**

**Thanks to Animesaki and GhiraLinkLover4Ever for reviewing! Love you guys! xD**

**I don't own KH. ): But if I worked there that would be AWESOME.**

**Please read and review. :3**

* * *

Demyx sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at the pendant he held in both hands.

He was hoping if he stared at it long enough, he would remember who had given it to him and then he could go find that person to ask them questions about his past.

Demyx has been up since two in the morning.

He had tried going to sleep, but then he would remember things and he would jerk awake.

Whatever he had dreamed about would be gone from his mind the moment he opened his eyes, but he knew the memories were bad.

So he had decided to stay awake and keep himself busy.

It was hard to tell what time it was, but the clock he had discovered on the wall across from his bed told him it was near six-thirty.

"You are already awake."

Quickly, Demyx covered the pendant with his hands, glancing up to see Zexion standing at the entrance to his room.

"I did not expect you to be up this early," Zexion said, not taking any more steps into Demyx's room. "Could you not sleep?"

Carefully, Demyx hid the necklace in the pocket of his cloak, not taking his eyes off Zexion.

"Still not talking? Or have you not remembered anything?"

Demyx blinked, his blank sea-green eyes staring at Zexion almost curiously.

Was this amnesia not natural, then? Or had it taken a while for one to remember who they had been?

"Never mind," Zexion shook his head. "Come on. I'll show you to the dining hall where we have our meals."

Demyx got off his bed and stood up, trailing after Zexion quietly as he started to walk.

"After breakfast, I will show you to the Hall of Empty Melodies where we will attempt to summon your weapon and discover your element."

Demyx remained silent, but understood what Zexion was telling him.

Zexion glance over his shoulder at Demyx, deep blue eye narrowed slightly.

"Not even an 'okay'?"

Demyx slowly looked at Zexion, realizing he was talking to him.

Zexion continued staring at Demyx, raising an eyebrow before he looked ahead with a soft scoff.

"Great," he muttered barely loud enough for the Nobody behind him to hear. "I got stuck with a dud."

Demyx blinked.

Should he be offended?

He supposed he probably should have, being called a 'dud'.

But Demyx didn't particularly care what the others thought of him.

They walked own a hallway quietly and eventually came to a pair of large ornate doors.

"This is the dining area," Zexion explained, turning to face Demyx. "If you follow this hallway you should easily reach it."

Demyx gave a small nod to show he understood and Zexion opened the door only to glance beside him when a plate of pancakes collided with the doorframe.

Zexion looked back into the room to see what exactly was happening.

A horrified Xaldin and Lexaeus stood at the edge of the chaos while Saix sat at his designated spot to the right of the head chair, calmly eating his breakfast over the insanity.

Somehow a food fight had started and a cackling Axel and Xigbar were the culprits.

Vexen took shelter under the table to avoid the flying food, but was grabbed by the ankle and dragged out, being used as a shield to protect Axel from getting hit by a plate of bacon.

"Is that all ya got, you mangy pirate?!" Axel shouted as he pulled up a nearby table and flipped it on its side so he could hide behind it.

"You haven't seen the worst of it, mate!" Xigbar yelled back, copying Axel's move and the two peeked over the top of the table, glaring silently at each other while they waited for the other to make the first move.

While they waited, Vexen crawled away, attempting to find a place away from the line of fire.

"Where is the Superior?" Zexion asked as he stared at the mess before him.

"Right beside you, Number Six," Xemnas said as he quietly glided up to the schemer's side.

"Master Xemnas…" Zexion started as Xemnas observed the unclean dining room.

"I will handle it," Xemnas murmured, striding forward.

Xigbar and Axel each raised up another plate, ready to continue the fight, but froze when Xemnas calmly walked between their barricades.

Everyone silently watched as Xemnas sat at the head of the large round table and began to fill his plate with whatever food had been spared.

"Sit," Xemnas commanded and the reaction was almost instantaneous.

Axel and Xigbar turned the tables right-side up and sat at their respective seat while Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Vexen did the same.

It fell deathly silent and gradually Zexion walked into the room with Demyx following him.

After Demyx had sat beside Axel, Zexion took his place next to Lexaeus, the quiet giant gently ruffling the schemer's hair like he always did whenever Zexion sat beside him, Zexion lightly slapping his hand away in faint embarrassment.

"Hey, there, newbie," Axel greeted as he brushed out a glob of jelly with his hand. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Demyx stared at Axel blankly before he slowly reached up both hands and placed them on either side of the red-head's face.

_Name's…a. commit…mem…y..._

Carefully, he used his thumbs to cover the purple marks beneath Axel's emerald eyes.

Demyx continued to gaze at Axel who stared back at him in surprise.

Finally, Demyx released the red-head and turned back to the food in front of him.

Nope. Axel wasn't familiar.

Axel blinked as he tried to register what exactly had happened before he looked at Xigbar and mouthed, _What was that about?_

Xigbar shrugged, just as puzzled as Axel.

* * *

After breakfast had finished, Zexion lead Demyx to an open area that Zexion explained was called the Hall of Empty Melodies.

They faced each other, standing several feet apart.

"Summoning a weapon is easier than it sounds," Zexion said, holding out a hand and summoning a thick book. "Once you get the hang of it, you can summon it without thinking. Each weapon is different, chosen to fit the user's fighting style or related to something you coveted as a Somebody."

Demyx copied Zexion's stance, staring at his hand blankly, waiting for his weapon to appear.

"Take the darkness from the core of your being, let it travel up your arm, and take form in your hands."

Tendrils of darkness wrapped around Demyx's wrist, a streak of shadows briefly slashing the air in front of his open hand before vanishing.

"Good, good. Try it again; picture the weapon in your—"

"Psst, psst, Zexy!"

Zexion, who had glanced down at his open lexicon after checking Demyx's progress, sighed and shut his book in annoyance.

"Yes, Number VIII? What is so important that you have interrupted my lesson?"

Zexion looked down to see Axel nearby, lying on his belly with Xigbar beside him.

"Has Xem been through here?" Axel whispered as Xigbar glanced around.

"It has just been me and nine. I take it he is looking to punish you for your stunt this morning?"

"No," Axel said sarcastically as he and Xigbar began to crawl away on their stomachs. "We just like crawling on the ground like ninjas."

Zexion watched silently as the two left the room before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"All right, nine. That's it for now. I will continue training you later."


End file.
